El arte del buen afeitado
by LauGy
Summary: ¿Podría tener Sherlock Holmes, el detective más implacable del mundo, un lado tierno y romántico? Con su compañero John Watson todo es posible...


Escribo esto pensando en las películas de Guy Ritchie, es decir, que este Sherlock y este Watson son Jude Law y Robert Downey Jr.

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. (Ojalá, jeje)

**El arte del buen afeitado**

Todas las mañanas hace lo mismo. Se despierta a las 7 en punto de la mañana con pesadez. Tiene las zapatillas colocadas en el lugar exacto para que sus pies entren perfectamente en ellas al apoyarlos en el suelo cuando se sienta en el borde de la cama. Después se levanta y despacio se dirige al cuarto de baño. Allí se asea y se afeita, después se viste y finalmente sale a desayunar, donde se encuentra conmigo.

O eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa.

Bien, pues eso no es del todo cierto.

La versión oficial es que el doctor John H. Watson y yo compartimos las habitaciones del 221B en la calle Baker.

La versión original es que esto no es así. Desde hace unos pocos años compartimos una habitación, pero claro, eso es algo que solo él y yo sabemos.

Volviendo a la cuestión inicial: esta mañana, como siempre, el doctor ha ejecutado los mismos actos de cada día, los mismos hasta que yo me he visto obligado a intervenir.

Llevaba yo una media hora -aproximadamente- despierto antes de que el doctor abriera los ojos (Cosa extraordinaria en mí, ya que normalmente me suelo despertar o a la vez o muchísimo después que él). Observaba su respiración lenta y apaciguada, típica del hombre que duerme tranquilo tras tener una situación estable en la vida. Un trabajo, una pareja y un hogar donde vivir tranquilo.

¿Qué más puede pedir? Hace dos años ya de mi regreso tras mi supuesta muerte y al fin se ha normalizado todo, todo el mundo ya sabe de mi regreso y hemos vuelto a tener tantos casos como siempre. Debo confesar que de haber sabido que la reacción del Doctor iba a ser ni más ni menos que la de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí -de una vez por todas- habría "muerto" mucho antes.

Me voy por las ramas.

Como iba explicando: el doctor dormía tranquilo, y yo disfrutaba de su tranquilidad, cuando el reloj dio las 7 en punto. El condenado martillito comenzó a dar en las campanillas del cacharro hasta que el exmilitar ha comenzado a hacer muecas de fastidio al sentir ese ruido estridente y molesto.

La verdad es que me encanta ese momento del despertador sonando. Hace que John ponga unas caras muy divertidas y adorables. Se ve exactamente como un niño pequeño.

No sé qué pensamiento se le ha cruzado por la cabeza en ese momento, pero cuando ha abierto los ojos rápidamente me ha buscado con la mirada. Acto seguido ha sonreído, se ha incorporado y me ha dado un beso.

-Buenos días, doctor –Le he saludado sonriente, algo embriagado de la suavidad con la que me ha dado ese beso.

-Buenos días, detective consultor –No he podido evitar sonreír como un tonto cuando he escuchado esa respuesta.

Si hace unos años alguien me hubiese dicho que esas reacciones de tonto enamorado las iba a tener yo, Sherlock Holmes, le habría mirado a los ojos fijamente y me habría reído hasta hartarme.

Pero en cambio ahí estaba yo, mirando cómo se levantaba de la cama el hombre que me había llegado a robar la capacidad de deducción con solo sonreírme, y siguiendo con mis ojos todos sus pasos hasta el lavabo.

He decidido seguirle, como si hubiese dejado un camino de huellas en la madera del suelo. Prácticamente he pisado donde él ha pisado. Me he apoyado en el marco de la puerta y he observado cómo se aseaba.

-¿Caballero, no tiene otra cosa que hacer que mirar cómo hago mis intimidades? –Me ha dicho, con un tono irónico, el ceño fruncido y una preciosa sonrisa amistosa en los labios.

He ignorado esa pregunta. Era obvio que no tenía nada que hacer más importante que estar con él. A veces pensaba que el que iba como un perro fiel siempre detrás no era él, sino yo.

-Anoche pinchabas –He recordado el origen de esa conclusión y me he sonrojado inevitablemente.

-¿Que pinchaba? –Me ha fruncido el ceño como si no entendiera.

-Sí, cuando me besabas pinchabas con la barba… -Se ha mirado en el espejo y sorprendido me ha contestado.

-Vaya, este último caso nos ha tenido tan ocupados que he olvidado por completo afeitarme…-Se ha pasado una mano despacio por la barbilla, comprobando que efectivamente pinchaba.

-Claro, y soy yo el que tiene que sufrir las consecuencias de sus despistes… qué injusto es usted, doctor.

-Disculpe –Lo ha pronunciado despacio y girando la cara hacia mí- pero no soy yo el que nos ha metido en semejante lio…

-Je… lo se, John, lo se… pero lo hemos pasado bien, ¿eh? –Mientras le decía esto él se preparaba su taza con la loción de afeitar.

-¿Llamas "pasarlo bien" a tener que meterse en las cloacas, -Diciendo esto se ha empezado a aplicar la espuma de afeitar con una brocha gorda- llenarse de mierda hasta las rodillas, -Ha levantado la cabeza para aplicarse la espuma en el cuello- y casi salir herido de un tiroteo?

-Exacto –Le he sonreído. Sé que le saca de quicio. Me encanta.

-No tienes remedio… -Ha cogido la navaja y se ha comenzado a afeitar.

El ritual del afeitado es algo que me encanta ver en directo. No solo por lo sensual que me resulta la mirada de concentración de sus ojos, sino porque también me aporta algo de tensión en el momento. Pensar que puede cortarse con esa navaja me excita de una forma extraña. De la misma forma que me excitan los casos más peligrosos y complicados. Sé que es retorcido, pero ese soy yo.

Cuando él se ha dado por afeitado me he quedado mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que te has afeitado bien? –Me he acercado a él. Ha soltado un suspiro de molestia.

-Si…

-¿Seguro? –He cogido la taza y he vuelto a untar la brocha en la espuma. Me he girado hacia él.

-Sherlock, dí lo que tengas que decir…

-Siéntate, por favor –Sonriente, cuando él se ha sentado, he comenzado a ponerle de nuevo la espuma.

-No me gastes la taza en tonterías…

-No son tonterías. –He cogido la navaja- Te has dejado una patilla un poco más larga que la otra

Despacio le he sujetado la mandíbula con mis dedos ásperos, sintiendo su piel suave recién afeitada.

-¿A si?

-Sí. Confía en mí, John… -El rubio se ha quedado callado, dejándome hacer. Con la máxima concentración, como cuando investigo, y con mis ojos clavados en su piel para no hacerle nada de daño he seguido afeitándole, despacio y atento a cada curva de su cara- y la nuez no te la has afeitado bien… aquí te has dejado pelos… ¿me permites? –Me he sentado en sus piernas, a lo que él ha reaccionado con un leve sonrojo.

-Ten cuidado…

-Lo estoy teniendo, John. –Mirándole he sonreído con un guiño de malicia- Mírate… ahora mismo estas indefenso… podría afeitarte el bigote

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¡Cállese, doctor! Podría cortarle el cuello sin querer… -Le he exigido, volviendo a la concentración de segundos antes. Él ha cerrado la boca con resignación y me ha dejado hacer hasta terminar mi trabajo.

Ha sido perfecto verle así…tan dominable y a la vez tan masculino.

Lo más destacable de afeitarle ha sido cuando he pasado por su nuez. Esa nuez tan excesivamente sensual que no he podido evitar besar al quedar limpia de espuma. He notado perfectamente como la piel del doctor se ponía de gallina, y eso me ha sacado una sonrisa. Después he subido por su cuello hasta sus labios y cuando él creía que iba a besarle me he quedado quieto.

-En realidad sentí miedo cuando vi a ese hombre apuntarte con un arma. –Me ha mirado a los ojos. Pensaba que íbamos a besarnos.

-Vaya, que detalle –Él siempre con su ironía.

-Lo digo en serio, John…

-Ya se que lo dices en serio…por tu bien –Ha sonreído burlón.

-¿Por mi bien? Oh… que descarado es usted, doctor- Me ha cortado con uno de los besos más largos y calientes de nuestra relación.

Definitivamente, debería afeitar yo mismo a John más de vez en cuando

FIN

Bueno, me daba mucha vergüenza escribir algo, pero a la vez me hacía ilusión, así que aquí está mi primer fic.

Sé que es cortito, pero realmente mi mente no da para mucho más, y es el primero que escribo. Prefiero escribir anegdotitas cortas antes de liarme con una historia extensa. Espero que os guste, ¡comentad si no es mucho pedir! :D Me alimento de comentarios, ¡y gracias por leer!.

Atentamente: LauGy!


End file.
